Sierra
|minions = Werewolf Clan, Woodlanders|enemies = |likes = Kirby, romance, her family and friends, inventing, martial arts, dancing and singing, werewolves, animals, Hugo's heroism, cooking, teasing Charles, races|dislikes = Her brothers fighting, her parents' death, thefts, violence, rivalries, disrespect, werewolves (formerly)|powers = Divine Magic Immortality Angel Empowerment|weapons = Divine Bow and Arrow|fate = Becomes the queen of the Angels, moves into the clouds, marries Kirby and becomes the mother of a prince|inspiration = Shuri from Black Panther}}Sierra '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the eldest and only daughter of the late Robert and Giselle Wooten and the eldest sister of Hugo, Charles and Dwayne. Background Sierra is the first-born daughter of the scientists, Robert and Giselle Wooten. While helping his brother and parents with the family restaurant, Giselle taught her daughter, everything about technology. Sierra's teaching about technology lead her to embracing it by telling her parents, the ideas she came up with. As Sierra grew into a teenager, she began to advanced technology classes and each of them ended with a science fair and Sierra would end up winning them because she created an advanced invention that judges knew that would work perfectly in the future. When Charles was born, he and Sierra worked together to become successful scientist. When Hugo was born, Sierra promised to protect her younger brother. Just like Robert and Giselle, Sierra put a lot of confidence and faith in her brother. While Robert was spending most of his time with Hugo, Sierra spent her free time at home doing an online college, so she can be closer to her family. After Wolfsbert was banished from the Wooten family for causing an intense fistfight, Sierra was hoping that her brothers wouldn't grow up with a rivalry against each other. Two years later, Robert and Giselle took their kids to Wooten Industries, where they showed Hugo, Robert's invention called the Future-Scope. Before Robert could show his infant son more of his inventions, there was a fire that was caused in the chemical room. The scientists in the room were dead and the fire blocked the exits. The only escape exit was the vents, however it only had room for three people. Robert quickly gave Hugo to Charles and told the young Wootens that he loves them very much. By the time, Sierra, Charles, and Hugo got out of the burning science industries, it exploded with Robert and Giselle inside, killing them. Sierra vowed to protect her family while she was an orphan. She's hoping to learn the truth about her parents' death and avenge them. Personality Sierra is a mechanical genius with a loving heart, who wants to use her technological inventions to help world. Sierra is willing to take as many risks as she can to succeed in life. Sierra is usually calm and soft-spoken, however she is tough and not afraid to stand up for herself and for other people. As the eldest member of the Wooten family, Sierra is a sisterly but protective person who puts her family issues first and personal problems last. Before her parents' death, Sierra was deeply loved her brothers and strongly cared about them and their futures, hoping that would stay steady as long as they remain as best friends. After her parents' death, Sierra was protective of Hugo but not overprotective and strict like Charles was. She tried to be a loving sister, the best she could without arguments or violence. Even though, Sierra doesn't show any mental pain about her parents' death, instead of crying she makes a sad face and expresses her emotions in a quiet manner. Just like Hugo and Charles, she remains kind and gentle towards her family and friends. In the film, Sierra was shown to have a crush on Kirby when he stopped a fight by using words and when he was training Hugo, Sierra was attracted to his muscles. Her crush for Kirby developed into romance and the romance was developed into marriage. She is shown to have an easy-going relationship with her husband in the cartoon series. Like many younger siblings, Sierra playfully teases her brothers by making sarcastic and witty remarks. However, she does love them nonetheless. She does the same thing with her husband and friends, Sierra poses as a maternal but firm parent to her sons, Ralph. She tries to be firm but fair with them as they grow into teenagers and then adults. Sierra has a strong respect for nature and does everything she can to keep it safe especially from poachers. She especially respects her family name and has a disliking to those who commit heinous crimes against them (mainly Wolfgang). Physical appearance Sierra is a slender and beautiful African-American woman with long and braided brown hair. Her signature outfit is a beige shirt and grey pants. Powers and abilities * '''Athletic Strength: '''Despite spending most of her time in a technology class, Sierra also took some physical education classes where she gained powerful strength. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Sierra gained powerful speed from her physical education classes too. * '''Enhanced Vision: '''Sierra's superpower is enhanced vision. She's capable of seeing people, objects and locations from a very far distance and can see it very clearly. * '''Genius Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Sierra was born with a high-level intellect just like her parents and brothers. ** '''Technological Inventor: '''In the present day, Sierra continues to create technological inventions that are powerful enough to help the gang and the world. * '''Longevity: '''Sierra is capable of living longer and remain healthy forever * '''Martial Artists: '''Sierra became a master martial artists after she took an advanced karate class and inherited Kung-Fu skills from her father. * '''Robot and Alien Empathy and Communication: '''Just like her family and the other human characters in the cartoon series, Sierra has the ability to understand the feelings and language of robots and aliens. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Sierra has shown to master all of the arts of fencing whether it's a sword or laser sword. * '''Master Archer: Sierra became a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Black Lion Years after Robert and Giselle's death, Sierra moved into a house that was close to the woods along with her brothers, so that Hugo wouldn't be in contact with outsiders. Sierra did everything she could to prevent any kind of physical confrontation with her brothers. With Sierra being perceptive, she knew that Hugo rescued and housed several zoo animals and left him alone with it as he was capable of caring for a massive group of animals. Due to Hugo being unable to leave the house and go to a public or private school, Charles was able to homeschool him with help with Sierra. In her free time, she taught the teachings of technology that her parents passed down to her when they were alive. When Charles scold Hugo for leaving the house, Sierra would comfort her young brother and reprimand Charles on his temper towards Hugo. Sierra is seen in the house cleaning up the kitchen while talking to Charles. After finishing up with his chores for the day, Hugo asked Charles, if he could go outside to draw some pictures of flowers. Calmly, Charles refused but Hugo tried to have his brother reconsider his decision but as he tried to persuade Charles into changing his mind, he became agitated until he finally lost his temper and lashed out at his brother. Hugo angrily walked up with upstairs, with Sierra scowling at Charles for losing his temper for no reason. Sierra went up to Hugo's room to comfort him. She promised to talk to Charles about his temper when she has the chance. She then leaves to go to the store. During her absence, Hugo explores the forest where there was a hidden kingdom populated by technologically-advanced forest animals known as Woodlanders and encounters their werewolf king, Wolfgang who immediately orders for Hugo's arrest. He is rescued by the mayor's children and is brought back to the house. Knowing that Charles would be furious if he finds wolves in the house, Hugo hides them in his house. Charles and Sierra return home and start putting the groceries. Martin tries to get something to eat, not before Hugo quickly captures him and brings him back to his room while putting under his shirt. Sierra is confused by her brother's strange behavior. In his bedroom, Charles apologizes to Hugo for his temper early but is soon angry when he discovers the wolves. Unlike Charles, Sierra remains calm and advises him not to call Animal Control, especially after learning that they saved his life. Reluctantly, Charles allows the wolves to stay if it makes Hugo happy. Charles leaves the room with a scowl on his face while Sierra leaves with a smile. The next day, Hugo learned that the men in his family album looked just like the men who was with Wolfgang last night. Hugo made an attempt to bring his cousins and uncles back into the family but however, they hold a grudge against Robert and his family for Wolfsbert's banishment. Jordan made an effort to kill Hugo until Charles and Sierra rescued him. Charles and Jordan almost engaged into an intense fistfight. Sierra was about to break the fight up but Kirby broke the fight up by using words (much to Sierra's shock and amazement). After returning back to the house, Charles scolded Hugo for leaving the house. As Charles left, Sierra patted Hugo on the back, telling him that everything will be alright. After Hugo and the gang's failed attempts to win Charles' fondness over Adam and his siblings, so they can stay in the house. A bird invited Hugo to a fight between his cousins. Kirby helped trained Hugo for the fight. As Kirby was training Hugo, Sierra walked downstairs to give Matthew, his dinner, she noticed Kirby training Matthew. She swooned as she looked at Kirby's muscles and once Kirby looked at Sierra, she dropped the dinner. Kirby helped Sierra pick up the food and that's when they introduced themselves. When Kirby told Sierra that she had a beautiful name and smiled at her, Sierra walked silently upstairs without saying another word. After the battle, Hugo bought home, his reformed cousins who made amends with him. While Charles was still distrustful towards his cousins, Sierra was proud of her brother bringing Jordan and the others back into the family. She went with Charles to the mall to get some things. Hugo and the gang followed them, there where they hope to help the Wooten siblings. While the gang was over there, they learned that Charles wanted to buy an expensive game but didn't have the money. The gang entered a Battle of the Bands contest where they sang Family is Forever. As Charles and Sierra walked out of GameStop, they noticed Hugo, singing and dancing to the song. Sierra enjoyed the song as Charles became confused at what was happening. After the song was over, the gang won the money. Adam and his siblings gave the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, while Charles reconciled with Hugo and the gang, Sierra sat close to Kirby while he put his hand around her. Martin asked Hugo about his parents and since he was calm, he told everyone about his parents' death. As Hugo was telling the story, Sierra began to feel sad about the mere thought of it. After looking at a photo of Robert and Wolfsbert together, Hugo wondered what happened between them. Matthew felt sorry for what happened between his father and uncle. He made a vow to bring them back into the Wooten family. Sierra promised to be there for her brother along with the others. The next day, Martin was kidnapped and there was a trail of muddy footprints, leading back into the woods. It lead right into Wolfgang's trap where he revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Sierra was so surprised about Wolfgang's traitorous and murderous nature, that she went to Kirby and cried. Sierra was the only Wooten who wasn't turn into a werewolf. Hugo lost hope and faith after learning the truth about his parents' death. Luckily, Charles was able to restore his brother's hope and confidence that he needed to defeat Wolfgang. Sierra was fighting the phantom werewolves by Kirby's side. After Wolfgang's death, Sierra hugged her brother and happily said that she's proud of him. She was then reunited with her parents once again and Robert secretly gave Kirby, his blessing if he ever planned on marrying Sierra. After the deceased spirits returned to heaven, the Wootens went over to Good Eats where they were reunited with their grandparents and aunts. Ten months after the adventure, Sierra was shown to be married to Kirby and gave birth to three sons named Ralph, Cody and Nigel. She became the official leader of the Werewolf Clan since Duke took time off to spend more time with his wife. Together with her husband and sons, Sierra attended the family reunion and enjoyed Hugo's celebration song with her living and deceased relatives (who appeared as spirit animals). The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Sierra serves as a supporting character along with her husband and kids. She is seen in the opening of the movie before Hugo goes to Woolsville. She isn't seen again until Hugo returned home with Brodi and the others. She immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be best friends with Hugo. She later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. Draw It Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins her brother and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Sierra serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Hugo, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Racing Transformed. She is last seen playing Ms. Pac Man with Kirby. The North Wooten Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film. She wasn't seen until Hugo, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Hugo then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. She was seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Sierra served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Hugo's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Sierra told Hugo that he did a great job. Hugo told Sierra and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. She was seen at the ending when Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Sierra was cheering for them. Return to the Present Sierra joins Hugo on his adventure into the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. Sierra was mostly supportive with Hugo since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood Sierra serves as a supporting character in the movie. She's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Sierra served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Hugo protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion: The Series Sierra serves as a tritagonist or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African-American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Orphans Category:Dancers Category:Chefs Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Nieces Category:Inventors Category:Tritagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Scientists Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers